1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure auxiliary connection contact system for a power semiconductor module having a power semiconductor component with an external connection element arrangement. More specifically, the present invention relates to an auxiliary connection system including a crimp element that employs a clamping or crimping action relative to a pen-type metal connection element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known are various embodiments of power semiconductor modules, for example with a substrate with a plurality of power semiconductor components arranged thereon and a surrounding plastic housing. Some such power semiconductor modules also have metal base plates. Also known are disk cells with a tightly sealed housing and mostly only one single semiconductor component inside. As will be discussed in the full inventive review below, the presently proposed embodiments are suitable for all types of power semiconductor modules but have inventive advantages especially for disk cells.
As is shown in DE 101 32 169 A1 such disk cells are commonly comprised of a cylinder-shaped insulating body as housing, for example. Arranged therein is at least one power semiconductor component, for example a power diode, a power transistor, or a power thyristor.
According to the state of the art the auxiliary connections of a disk cell are designed as a contact device for connecting the auxiliary connection with the auxiliary connection contact of the power semiconductor component, a connection element and a contact element for connecting to an external connection element, usually a through-plate of the housing.
Conventionally, the contact device for connecting the auxiliary connection with the auxiliary connection contact of the power semiconductor component usually is either a rigid soldered connection or a weak flush connection, the flush connection is usually obtained solely through pressure contact alone. Soldered connections usually are disadvantageous since they have the shortest life compared to other connections. A variety of through-plated connections are known and a newer version is disclosed in the non-published DE 10 2004 050 588.
Based on these conventional contact devices, the auxiliary connection usually is conventionally comprised of an electrically insulated wire element that is rigidly soldered or welded to the connection element. The welded connection is advantageous in that it has a higher degree of rigid durability but is substantially costs, difficult to automate, and may generate detrimental waste products.
Similarly, all conventional flush connections are disadvantageous in that their production causes the inside of the disk cell, in particular one of the load connection contacts in close proximity, to be contaminated which has a consequential negative impact on its durability, reliability, and cost.
In addition, soldered connections are disadvantageous in that the production of a soldered connection for the external connection necessarily loosens the internal soldered connection.
Consequently, what is not appreciated by the prior art is the need for a power semiconductor module having an auxiliary connection that is reliable, easy to assemble during a manufacturing process, and allows durability with easy adaptation to a number of alternative designs and geometries.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved auxiliary connection system for a power semiconductor module.